Sick Day
by yugihfan2002
Summary: When Jane falls ill, the boys fall over themselves trying to make her better. Jane/Gunther Jane/Jester Jane/dragon
1. Chapter 1

Sick day: When Jane gets sick the boys fall over themselves trying to make her better.

The sun shone through the window, and Jane groaned as she turned over, pulling the blankets over her head. She almost jumped out of bed as a cold scaly claw rested on her forehead.

"Good morning Dragon." She said tiredly as she pushed his arm off the bed. "What are you doing?"

"You wouldn't wake when I called. I was concerned. I thought you might be sick again."

"So what's the verdict?"

"I don't think you should get out of bed today Jane. You feel hot, even to me."

She groaned as he sat up, the room spinning in front of her eyes, "I'll be fine. Besides, if I don't get up now, I'll miss jousting practice which means that Gunther would win due to forfeit."

"I really don't think you should be up Jane."

She ignores the Dragon as she pulls herself out of bed, wishing that she could do as Dragon suggested and go back to bed. Her feet feel like lead, and as she steps down the stairs her head feels like it's being split open by Smithy's hammer. At the bottom stair, she feels herself waver, but manages to stop herself from falling by placing her hand against the wall.

"Are you all right?" she hears Gunther ask

She glares at him as she regains her footing, "Fine enough to beat you!"

He smiles at her as he tosses her the staff and takes a defensive posture. She swings wildly; yelping in surprise as he nimbly dodges, making her lose her footing.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" he teases as she turns and swings at him again. The crack of wood upon wood is heard as she swings for his head. "Careful, that one almost hit me!"

Back and forth the battle goes, until he swings at her head, another dizzy spell hits her, and she doesn't raise her staff. The sound the staff makes as it hits her head is the last thing she hears before she hits the ground.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Sick day: When Jane gets sick the boys fall over themselves trying to make her better.

Gunther doesnt' know why he feels so torn, he wants to go to visit Jane, to make sure that she's feeling better, but at the same time he doesn't. If he was being honest with himself, he knew exactly why he was trying to find excuses not to visit. The reason being the blow he gave her to the head before she fell in the courtyard. At first, he had thought it to be a trick, or that she was playing a joke on him to get him to lower his guard, but when she didn't rise, and he noticed the first drops of blood falling from her head, he really started to panic. What was worse was the sound of her as his stave had hit her. He couldn't help hearing that sound in his mind over and over again as he sat on the bottom of the stairs to her room, wondering if anyone blamed him for her sickness.

"If you live you stubborn little pain in my backside i promise that i'll let you win the next match." he muttered to himself as he got up, perhaps he'd go to visit his mentors library, to see what he could do to help make Jane better.

* * *

While Gunther was worrying, dragon was pacing. It was worse than when she had eaten the dragonberries. When she had done that, she hadn't looked so pale, and her even breaths had reassured him that at least she was still breathing. But this fever was bad, and it just seemed to get worse as he watched the lady turnkey take another (1)bloody cloth away from Jane's mouth. The cough had started shortly after she had been moved to her room, and hadn't stopped since.

"Dragon, would you please restart the fire?"

Dragon breathed his flames into Jane's hearth, alighting the room and making it feel warm even to his skin, but even as he did this, he could see her shivering under her blankets. "How can she still be cold?"

"I don't know Dragon, I've never seen the like of this sickness." She looked him in the eye as she stood, "I am going to the magician to see if he has anything to help bring down the fever. Will you watch her?"

dragon nodded, "you better get well Jane." he whispered as he pulled the covers she had kicked off up to her chin.

* * *

(1) I gave Jane Pnemonia, it's a plausible disease for her to have for this time period, and yes, you can catch it while it's warm. I did and it almost killed me. It's because it hides as a flu, and you don't really feel the chest congestion at first. I don't really remember a lot after i was taken to the hospital, because by that time i had passed out, but when i did wake, it was in shifts and i kept going from hot to cold. In the hospital you get antibiotics, in medieval times, i guess it would be a warm room (she's shivering), maybe leeches and magic. i'm not sure if dizziness is a symptom, but i do remember feeling very dizzy before passing out. i think the worst part of the Pnemonia is the coughing. When i wasn't sleeping i could barely breathe through the coughing fits.


	3. Chapter 3

this fic adopted by ThaliaHuntressGrace


End file.
